1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quats, i.e., compounds that contain at least one quaternary ammonium group, and processes for preparation thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 259 672 B1 describes the use of alkyl-ketene dimer dispersions for the crease-resist finishing of textiles. Also described are cationic emulsifiers prepared from alkyl-ketene dimer and polyethyleneimine in a partial reaction. Except for these partial-reaction products, in which some amine groups of the polyethyleneimine are amidated, the dispersed alkyl-ketene dimer remains intact and ends up as such on the fiber. Quaternization of the partially converted polyethyleneimine emulsifier is not described and would also be scarcely economical owing to the high percentage of primary and secondary amino groups.
Alkyl-ketene dimer dispersions useful as textile auxiliaries are described in the following documents: CH 388246 describes the use of formulations which contain the ketene softener “Aquapel” 380 (Hercules Powder Co.) for impregnating and hydrophobicizing textiles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,236 also utilizes alkyl-ketene dimers for hydrophobicizing wool and nylon fibers. The same purpose is behind the use of alkyl-ketene dimer dispersions in WO 96/26318 as sizing agents for paper, i.e., controlled hydrophobicization.
WO 2009/121751 describes the reaction of aminosiloxanes with alkyl-ketene dimers for preparing waxes of very high polydimethylsiloxane content. Quaternary compounds cannot be prepared in this way.
US 2009/247629 A1 describes the preparation of polymeric organic quats obtainable by esterifying a dimer acid with a dimethylaminoalkanol and then reacting with polyether epichlorohydrins. This sequence of syntheses is relatively involved and must be performed at high temperature (200° C.) over many hours (3-8 h), i.e., is somewhat unattractive.
The problem addressed by the present invention is that of providing quats (i.e., compounds containing at least one quaternary ammonium group) that can be prepared quickly and almost quantitatively in a simple process and have a comparatively long-chain hydrocarbon radical, preferably a fatty acid radical.